I Hate You, I Love You
by Nightly Halo
Summary: What happens when in the mist of a lifedeath battle, two friends admit their feelings for each other? A hell of a good oneshot, that’s what! As the climax of battle heats up where will it leave Naruto and Sasuke's relationship?


**I hate you, I love you**

**(SasuNaru One-Shot)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters (much as I wish I did…)

**Summary:**_What happens when in the mist of a life-death battle, two friends admit their feelings for each other? A hell of a good one-shot, that's what! _

The raven haired boys' thoughts raced rapidly. _'Where is that dobe when you need him? I'm running out of-' _his thoughts stopped abruptly as he dodged another onslaught of needles. He cast a vicious glare at the attacker. Haku, yes that was his name. He, and the Jounin ranked ninja, Zabuza had cornered them on the bridge, leaving no choice but to battle. This was as close as he was going to get to admitting that he actually needed help. Haku had recently unleashed his Crystal Ice Mirror jutsu, which surrounded the raven with ice mirrors, giving Haku the advantage as he melted into them. This has caused his reflection to appear in every mirror, giving Haku a ridiculous amount of speed.

"Just give up" the boy in the mask replied. "It's hopeless."

Just as the raven haired boy was about to retort an explosion occurred outside of the Ice Mirror dome. No, explosion wasn't the right word, more like firecrackers going off...Naruto

_'Gah, does that dobe have to do everything to gain attention!? There goes the element of surprise, something a Ninja should be good at'._

"Sasuke! What are you doing hogging all the attention!?" The blonde haired loud-mouth replied. He started running toward the dome, obviously intent on getting on the inside.

_'If he get's in here, we'll both be screwed.' _Sasuke thought. "Naruto! No, don't!!"

"Ha, thought you'd get all the attention?" He cockily retorted, closing the distance between himself and the dome.

"No, you fool! You'll be trapped to-" Too late, Naruto jumped in the air, easily getting past the mirrors and into the center where the raven haired boy now stood.

"You idiot!!" Sasuke hotly yelled. "We won't have a chance now!"

"Bastard! You should be thanking me! I came to help you!"

"I never asked for your damn help!" The raven angrily shot back.

"I hate you! You think you always have to have the attention! I'll prove you wrong!"

"Fool." Sasuke muttered. It was too late though, he realized, as Naruto assaulted the masked boy continuously with his Shadow Clone jutsu.

Sasuke saw an opening and went for. He could tell that despite the blonde's stamina, he was tiring; '_it's only going to take one more hit'._

Sasuke took the opening catching Haku off guard. However, he was not fazed as he shook off the hit and went back into the mirrors. _'Fuck!'_ Was the only thought going through the raven haired boys head as he saw Haku launch a handful of needles at Naruto. Without thinking Sasuke, having attained amazing speed from awakening the Sharingan (his bloodline technique) raced in front of Naruto, taking the deadly hit.

Sasuke looked back, a faint smile on his pale lips. "You alright, dobe?"

Naruto stared back with his crystal blue eyes into Sasuke's pitch black ones.

"S-Sasuke, w-why?" Anger now welled within his confused façade. "I can take care of myself!"

Sasuke suppressed a weak laugh as his body failed him, causing the raven to fall back into the blondes arms to the ground. "I hate you Naruto-" he said weakly. "But, what happened was beyond my control. My legs acted on their own accord."

Naruto could only stare back in horror as his friend slowly lost the colour to his face. "S-Sasuke...I-I hate you...I-" The raven cut him off.

"Naruto, I love you."

The blonde let out a small smile, tears slowly rolling down his tanned cheeks as he replied "I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke let a smile grace his pale lips, the first since his family's murder. The blonde watched on helplessly as his friend slowly closed his eyes...

Anger flooded the blondes body as he hovered over his companion, his eyes now a blood red. Swirls of fiery red chakra surrounded his body and exploded with fury as he turned toward the masked boy. "I'll kill you!" He screamed with hate. As power overwhelmed his body, he lost all thought, nothing but killing his enemy plagued his mind.

Off on the other half of the bridge Team 7's sensei, Kakashi Hatake, having paused his battle with Zabuza momentarily to feel the enormous burst of power let out a soft whisper. "Naruto..."


End file.
